Critical love
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: After being stabbed in the chest, Nick is rushed to the hospital. While the doctors try and save him, a certain rabbit fears she will not only lose a partner but her hearts desire.
Being a police officer, it's perhaps one if not the most dangerous and life risking jobs there is to do. Every second of everyday and night you have to watch your back, you have to stay on guard, and perhaps the biggest thing is you never know if you'll come back home to your loved ones. This was something both Judy hopps and her partner Nick Wilde would come to find out. For one night they had caught up to a weasel bank robber and amidst the scuffle of trying to detain him. The weasel had swiftly pulled out a knife and stabbed Nick in the chest, causing the fox to fall over with blood flowing from his chest while his screams of agony filled the night air. Acting quickly after getting a pair of cuffs on the weasel, Judy radioed for an ambulance as well as back up to come.

What seemed like an eternity for the scared rabbit and an endless supply of 'Youll be ok Nick' or 'just hold on, helps coming Nick'. Help finally arrived after about ten agonizing minutes to which the arriving officers took care of the weasel while the paramedics got Nick onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. Judy had then asked them if she could ride with them and after gaining an ok from them, Judy quickly hopped in. Letting the ambulance begin its fast drive to the hospital, lights flashing with the sound of the siren continually going. All the while Judy kept a tight grip on her partners paws. Once they had arrived, they quickly brought Nick to an emergency room along with doctors and nurses. However, Judy was stopped, being told to wait in the waiting room. Much to her sorrow she had no choice but to listen to them. While the doctors began to work to the best of their ability, Judy began to wait patiently, praying she wouldn't lose him.

"Come on Nick, you can pull through this." Judy said worriedly, twiddling her fingers over each other quickly.

"You just...have to." Her voice trembling now with sorrow before her ears fell slowly down behind her head. For the rabbit had fostered a deep bond with the fox, a bond that unbeknown to Nick had grown into a bond of love. If she lost him, she wouldn't just lose a great partner. She would also lose the first person who made her feel this new affection. That's why, as the time ticked by with no news, her heart became more and more heavy with fear. That was until the third hour went by, which lead a doctor who was a lion dressed in a white coat to come walking down the hall to Judy.

"Miss Hopps?" He asked her, making her jump off the seat she was sitting on and to look up at him.

"Yes, do you have news on Nick? Is he ok?" She asked the doctor, not being able not to bombard him with questions, she just had to know right if he was ok. Seeing this, the doctor smiled at her, giving the much needed news to her.

"He's going to be just fine Miss Hopps. We've stopped the bleeding and covered the wound, he's recovering now." A huge sigh of relief was then given by Judy, thankful Nick was going to be ok. As much as she was happy about that, she still had one more question for the lion though.

"Is it possible I can see him?" She asked him softly.

"You may, he actually asked about you when we were finished. He's waiting for you right now actually." The lion stated, making the rabbits ears prop back up in excitement. Quickly, Judy began to make her way to Nicks room but not before saying a 'thank you' to the doctor for his help which lead him to say 'your welcome'. Due to her speed, she reached the foxs room in no time. She then placed her left paw on the door to the room, slowly opening it.

"Nick?" She said, opening the door more till she saw said fox laying in a bed with a blanket covering his body. When Nick heard his name being called by that friendly voice, he turned his head to the left, now looking at his partner who he last saw before they began surgery.

"Hey, carrots." Nick quietly said, trying to form a smile but was having trouble doing so cause of his lack of energy. This didn't care to Judy, she was just happy to him alive. Slowly, she closed the door behind her and began to make her way over to the left side of his bed. When she did, she hoped onto the bed and sat next to him, looking at him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, not knowing what else to say to him.

"I've felt better, could use a paw sickle though." Nick said with a small chuckle, making Judy let out a small chuckle to. The happy moment soon died down along with their smiles, the atmosphere filling back with quietness. It stayed like that for a few minutes till Judy spoke.

"I'm sorry Nick," She told him, looking him in the eyes. Nick soon had a confused look on his face when he heard her words.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" He asked confusedly, not understanding what she was talking about.

"Sorry for letting this happen to you. I'm your partner, a partner is supposed to protect her friends from danger. Maybe if I wa-," But before she could finish, Nick intervened. Knowing where she was going with this.

"No Judy, I don't want to hear the 'what ifs' from you. Nor do I want to hear you feel like this is your fault, it's not, never will be." Nick told her seriously, bringing his left paw from under the covers and out in the open. He slowly then grasped Judys right paw, making her look down at their paws.

"Things happen, I'm just glad you are here by my side. Now and then, That's a true partner, an even truer friend." As he friend a little smile at her, causing the rabbit to show a hint of red on her cheeks. Carefully, she lifted his paw up, kissing it before rubbing it.

"If you say so...you sly fox." A smile appearing on her face, happy that Nick was trying his best to make her feel more easy at the situation. Something that made her feelings for him increase even more.

"Now that's the Judy I know." Nick commented, by which time Judy placed his paw back down on the bed. She then let go of his paw and looked back in his eyes. Feeling like now just might be the time to express her true feelings for him.

"You know Nick, there was another reason why I was scared to death of losing you." Judy told him, her heart pounding like she was in pursuit of a criminal, only this criminal was love.

"Another reason?" Nicks ears perking up at this.

"Yes. Over the course of our two year partnership we have grown to know each other a lot. So much that we've learned of the others strengths and weaknesses, but we also have helped each other when others wouldn't." Judy told him, inching closer to Nicks face with a look of deep affection.

"W-what are you getting at carrots?" Nicked asked confused, not understanding why she was coming closer and closer to his face.

"What I'm getting at is that I've harbored stronger feelings for you. I don't want to be just your friend anymore, I- I want to be s-something more," She stopped, mere inches from his face.

"J-Judy, are you telling me you want to be my mate?" Nick asked surprised, only for her to nod her head to his question.

"W-why?" He asked.

"Didn't I just tell you Nick? It's because you get me like no one else, and furthermore your the only one who pushes me to become better and better. Besides, almost losing you made me realize just how much I really do love you." Judy stated, giving him a firm look that read 'I'm not backing down'. Before Nick could react or say anything, Judy pressed her lips onto his, making his eyes widen like never before. Throughout the minute kiss, his eyes stayed like that, and when Judy pulled away, she nestled into Nicks neck.

"I love you Nick Wilde, I really love you." She stated, closing her eyes.

"I uh, ummmmm." The poor fox was at a loss of words at what just happened. Seconds later, two familiar faces came in as it was chief Bogo and clawhauser. Each wanting to check on Nick but was surprised to see the scene before them, Judy hugging Nick and Nick looking lost like a dear in headlights.

"Whats...going on?" Clawhauser asked curiously, trying to piece together the scene. Nick however just told him.

"Uh, I think me and Judy are a couple now." Nick said looking over at the two, which made Clawhauser form a big smile on his face while putting his paws on his cheeks.

"Oh my goodness are you serious? Oh you two will make such a great couple." He exclaimed with Joy, while chief Bogo had a straight face.

"Great, we come to check on you and the next thing you know you two confessed to another. Why do I see this is going to be trouble for me." Bogo said, shaking his head not believing how much has happened.

"Oh stop it. We'll leave you guys alone, but you really do look cute together." Clawhauser stated, as he and Bogo left the room so the two love birds could be alone again. When they did, Nick stared down at Judy and his confused face slowly turned into one of happiness. As he placed his left paw on her back, now rubbing it up and down.

 _"To think, such a horrible night could lead to this. I almost died yet I've never felt more alive then I do now. I can't explain it, but her love and affection makes me warm inside. Gives me life, and if that doesn't tell me I feel the same way she does about me, what will?"_ Nick thought, processing everything from almost dying to his partners confession. After a few seconds, he bent down and kissed the top of her head, showing her his affection for her. He then laid his head back back, continually stroking the rabbits back, letting one last thought run before falling asleep.

 _"Yeah, now that I think about it. I really do love you to carrots, I do."_

 **Hope you guys like it, sorry if it sucks.**


End file.
